What are Friends For?
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Takes place after "Old Money" Flynn receives an unexpected visitor and they come bearing a gift. Is he is surprised? Does he allow the visitor in? This is a story from LilaJ, she asked me to write the rest. Now COMPLETE
1. Who is That Knocking on My Door?

Hello, my lovelies! This is a story from _LilaJ_ , she asked me to write the rest. The first chapter is all of her hard work, I just added a few sentences. The rest of the chapters I will be writing.

I hope you all enjoy!

The night he called her after being attacked by dead Bobby Harris, yes her, not Provenza or the Chief not even 911. He put it down to shock. It may have been the right procedure, but it still bugged him. Why her? She's been nothing but a pain in his ass for years. She was however, human after all she proved that in the concerned look in her eyes, while he gave her his statement and when she lightly touched his arm before he collapsed. He vaguely remembered hearing someone say "he'd better wake up" and he had a feeling it was her. She cared? She did bend the rules and let Major Crimes investigate his attack. Was she really as bad as they all thought? These were the many questions going through Andy Flynn's mind while he tried to rest and recover at home after the Rick Zuman case was closed.

Why of all people was his mind wandering to her? The wicked witch, Darth Raydor, hall monitor. The midnight blue coat she wore and the heels, even half unconscious he remembers them he wouldn't be a man if he didn't notice how attractive she was. He always thought she was, but you'd have to be mental to chase that skirt or want your balls busted, as the guys in robbery homicide use to say. It bugged the hell out of him.

He was brought out of his reverie when there was a knock at his door. It took him a while to get up and reach the door. He thought by the time he got to it the visitor would have given up or it was Provenza and any second there'd be a Big Bang and a yell "come on Flynn Christmas is around the corner!" But the gentle tap signified that it indeed was a woman perhaps, Nicole, wishful thinking or the chief? He reached the door and to his surprise it was neither, but none other than Sharon Raydor _. Wait when did he start thinking of her as Sharon?_ _No, it's Captain Raydor!_ He was in shock not five minutes ago, she consumed his thoughts and now she was at his doorstep in that coat, which perfectly fitted coat. His eyes gave him away. He was in shock but he composed himself and became professional. "Evening Captain, what can I do for you?" It came out a bit gruffer than he intended it to. She must have sensed his uneasiness because she cleared her throat and spoke but with a nervous beginning. "Um Lieutenant, I just came by to see how you are feeling but if I interrupted your rest I'll leave you be." Her voice was somewhat reserved and tender Andy did not expect that. In the hospital as she was leaving when she gave him that subtle nod which he took as a silent _'I hope you get well soon'_ he thought that was all the emotion he'd see out of her. But now at his door her eyes gave her away she looked almost concerned.

He pondered for a minute should he invite her in? The silence started to get a little uncomfortable she sensed it and said "really I just wanted to give you this." She handed over a bag to him and continued "thought you might have missed this, Bobby Harris did a good job of spilling your blood on the original plus that one is now evidence in my OIS case. It isn't exactly the same but same sort of style well goodnight Lieutenant and I wish you a speedy recovery" she smiled and turned to walk away.

Andy looked in the bag it was a replacement leather jacket. He couldn't believe his eyes he walked out the door as fast as he could. He managed to catch up with her. He lightly touched her shoulder to turn her around, she slightly flinched but it got her attention he finally spoke "Captain that was a really nice gesture. I was a bit shocked to see you at my door, but would you please come in? At least let me make you a cup of tea to thank you. You prefer tea over coffee right?" _Wait when did I notice that?_

"Sure Lieutenant thanks and I do prefer tea" She replied while wondering, _How did he know that?_ He gestured for her to come inside "after you" he resisted the urge to place a guiding hand on her back seeing as she flinched when he touched her shoulder before. He couldn't help but admire her from behind that blue coat flattering her figure. She stopped in the doorway and he managed to get out "please let me take your beautiful coat" she looked a bit shocked. _Shit! Did I really just say beautiful? What the hell?_ He wondered as she handed it to him and he placed it on the coat rack. He couldn't help but notice her fresh floral scented perfume wafting from it. He closed his eyes savoring in it. She cleared her throat waiting for him to respond. "Sorry Captain, I'm still a bit slow on my feet please this way through to the kitchen and I'll get you that cup of tea." "Thank you that would be lovely" She said following in behind him.

He put the water on to boil and while he was waiting he grabbed the bag again. He tried to put the coat on, it was a struggle with his arm in a sling. She stood up and said "here let me help you." She ever so tenderly placed the coat on him. "Wow captain this looks even better than my last one. Thank you so much!" She looked confused again then Andy realized the only other person he's heard say that was the Chief. It was not meant in a sarcastic tone she used it for, he stumbled quickly to correct himself "Captain I'm so sorry I didn't mean that in the southern Brenda Leigh Johnson way. I really meant it as a big Thank you." She took a breath in relief. "You are welcome Lieutenant, plus it's also a little apology gift for having to investigate you after you were attacked. You have to know I didn't want to but it's the rules."

"Well at least you didn't insist you had to go first." He teased as he winked at her. "To tell you the truth it surprised me that you let Major Crimes take the lead in the investigation."

"Well I know what it's like when one of your team is hurt you can't just stand back and watch another squad investigate. It's not right, you want to be on the ground, in the trenches finding the person that hurt your team member." She said as the kettle whistled. He poured her tea. To her surprise he made it exactly how she liked it. She hummed at the taste "Lieutenant how do you know how I take my tea?" "Well I'm a detective right? I can be observant sometimes." He teased her accompanied by another wink.

"Please Captain, we're not at the station now. Let the formalities rest. Please call me Andy." She thought about it for a moment and smiled over her cup "Ok Andy well I hope you enjoy your gift and please come back soon. The Lieutenant needs his partner to keep him on his toes." She finished her tea and said "Well I should get going."

Andy didn't want to see her leave so quickly. They had just started to have an easy flowing conversation with no antagonism. "Wait Sharon!" _Shit should I have said Sharon? She never gave me permission to call her Sharon she's going to get angry._ She turned around once again with a questioning raise of her eyebrow "Sorry um I didn't mean that. I'll go back to Captain." He stumbled out trying to correct his mistake. "No, no it's fine Andy. You can call me by my name outside work. I'm not that strict and I'm not that uptight." Andy _'thought you could have fooled me'_ "Well Sharon I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet please let me feed you. I'm sure it's been a long day and if a certain Lieutenant has been cleared of all allegations in his obscenely thick jacket. Which means it does not need to consume anymore of your time at least for the next two weeks." He said as waggled his eye brows. Sharon burst out into laughter he'd never heard her laugh it was contagious he joined in "Well Andy, I guess your right my paperwork will be a bit lighter for a few weeks."

"Ok, dinner sounds good I'm assuming you'll order in?" "Well Sharon I probably should due to my limited movement at the moment. However, I'm no hack in the kitchen don't tell anyone, but even Provenza doesn't know I can cook a decent meal. How else could a vegetarian afford to not starve? Do you know how expensive it is to be healthy?"

"I know what you mean Andy. If I brought my salads every day for lunch, that's my grocery money gone. Don't worry your secrets safe with me. She said smiling at him. "So what are you cooking?" She inquired as she watched him maneuver towards the fridge.

"Well I do have to cheat a little. I have some leftovers I can just throw on the stove and I can use some quick salad I've got in the refrigerator. Are you a tortellini fan?" He replied. "Yum of course that sounds great." She answered watching him get the materials out of the fridge. "One more thing you're not allergic to nuts are you?" He inquired trying not to get distracted by the woman sitting in front of him and the inappropriate thoughts that are running through his head about her. "No I'm not I often eat a handful of nuts to keep me going throughout the day. I'm afraid my body couldn't handle a candy drawer, like the Chief. I don't know how she eats all that stuff." She said running her hand through her hair.

Andy just smirked and leaned in closer to Sharon over the countertop "I'll let you in on a little secret if you deprive the Chief of her candy or ho ho's she becomes impatient, uncooperative, and just plain frustrating. Once she had us remove all candy from the murder room, and let's just say it was one very interesting week. Thank God Tao had some pastries in his desk and she finally caved in and ate them! We all breathed a sigh of relief, when she returned to her normal self!" She laughed. There was that laugh again he wouldn't mind hearing her do that more often. "So you're telling me she can be even more frustrating! God, I hope that drawer never gets empty when I have to deal with her again!" Sharon said as she watched Andy's every move. _When did he become so attractive to me?_ She thought as she absentmindedly licked her lips slowly. "Don't worry we've all learnt to keep reserves. You ever notice the Twizzlers Buzz keeps around. They really are our emergency keep the Chief under control stash!" Andy joked as he started cutting up some fresh vegetables to add to the salad. "Duly noted Lieutenant" his rank rolled off her tongue in a new and different exciting way. "Now I better get dinner started. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Watch some TV in the den or you could take the 25c tour. Let me just turn the lights on. Now to the right is my room, to the left is the guest room and last that is another guest room I've turned into a sort of office and opposite that is the guest bathroom feel free to wash u." He said as he pointed her down the hallway. Sharon took the tour. Andy's home was not at all what she expected for some reason she'd pictured a bachelor pad with silk sheets, red walls, big TV, and sports memorabilia. Turns out she was wrong. His room was beige with a chocolate feature wall, no TV. He had a small walk in closet filled with his suits and ties and a dresser. She noticed the bed was unmade. He must have been resting when she knocked on the door.

She felt a bit bad for that and decided to remake his bed. It was a little gesture but she thought it would do no harm. She picked his pillow up to rearrange it and the faint scent of his cologne lingered. She couldn't help but smile to herself. _Wait what am I doing I'm snooping in Flynn's room and making his bed what will he think I'm some psychopath or something gotta get out of here quick._ She thought to herself as she hurriedly exited his room, but she stopped at his bathroom door. She couldn't help but check out his bathroom. It was nice too, a separate shower and bath and very clean. She continued to his guest room, it was decorated in blues with a seashell theme and beach paintings. It reminded her of Santa Monica, it brought a calmness to the room. The biggest shock she stumbled upon was his office. Here lied his baseball memorabilia on one wall. The other was all of his awards and newspaper clippings on Major Crimes triumphs many framed. Another wall had pictures of a boy and girl, must be his children's pictures throughout the years. A few awards and a small frame with his AA accomplishments with a heading 15 years, sat on his oak desk, in the corner. ' _ **One day at a time'**_ the plaque said and as she read it her eyes started to well up. This, Andy was an enigma, the more she looked the more she liked. Memories flashed through her mind of the many times Jack would try to sober up. He never made it longer than a year. When he did become sober one addiction stayed to this day, gambling and that's one she'll never know if he wants to or even has tried to give up. Andy was everything she wished Jack could and would be. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Andy entered the room "Hey Sharon dinner is ready. Finished your tour?" He asks as he stood near the door. She hoped he didn't notice she'd been crying "Yes Andy, you have a lovely home" She said quietly. He noticed Sharon's eyes were a bit red. Something had upset her. He decided to get her out of the room didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he gave her some space "Well I'll just go wash up and join you in a minute." He said as he realized she needed a moment to compose herself. From what he knew about Sharon's past and his drinking days, the husband and he were almost one in the same. Yes, he knew Jack, even shared a few drinks with him but from what he heard the guy didn't really stick around much.

Maybe seeing his achievements on the wall reminded her of what her husband could have been. Andy was far from perfect he's been trying to reconnect with his children for a while. His mistakes have taken a long time to amend and it's still an ongoing process and a big part of his life especially where his kids were concerned. He did as he said, went to wash up and waited until he heard Sharon walk into the dining room. Andy had set the dining room table he had cooked spinach and ricotta tortellini with a tomato and basil sauce. A salad of rocket beetroot feta walnuts and a balsamic vinaigrette. It was perfect. Sharon took her first bite and hummed in approval "Oh my God Andy this is delicious! Who taught you how to cook?" "Well while sobering up my mind needed to concentrate on other things than AA. I love my baseball as everyone knows, but I watched a lot of the Cooking Channel and you'd be amazed of what you pick up from it after so many repeats". He said as he smiled at her. Her expression suddenly changed her eyes were welling up again. The tough as nails Captain Raydor was falling apart in front of him. He didn't mean to make her upset he didn't realize that one small comment, would set off her tears again. She quickly excused herself from the table. She had no other way to react to her emotions other than to flee. She quickly looked at her watch and said "Oh my look at the time. I have to get going. I'm so sorry Andy it's really late."

She was quick like a suspect fleeing a crime scene. By the time he stood up from his chair, she was at his door. "Well thanks again Andy. I hope you like your jacket and I wish you a speedy recovery." She said as she turned the doorknob. She gave him the same gesture she did at the hospital, the head nod and sympathetic eye contact, and with that she was gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye. _What had her husband put her through during their marriage for her to react that way? No wonder why she kept the cold, hard, hall monitor facade at work_. Andy wondered as he watched her drive away. Andy suspected it was more to do with protecting herself and less to do with professional standards. Those rules she loves so much were her barrier to not let anyone in. _Boy that husband must have really fucked her up_. He thought as he was locked his door. He swore he could still smell her perfume. Then he turned around and noticed while she was in such a hurry she forgot her coat. He could wait till tomorrow and take it into work or he could take it to her now. He couldn't just leave her like that, he needed to apologize for upsetting her. He vaguely remembered overhearing her tell a coworker once she lived in the same building. He knew where that was all he had to do was persuade the doorman to let him up. He called a cab not strong enough yet to drive and ended up using his badge to get him into the building. Sharon was on her couch drinking a big glass of wine and replaying the evening's events in her head. _Why of all people did I have to break down in front of him? I'm sure the whole of Major Crimes will know about it by tomorrow morning._

 _TBC_

 _Be kind leave some nuggets of love. The second chapter follows directly after._


	2. The Morning After

This chapter was written by me.

Enjoy!

Sharon tries to turn over in her bed and she feels someone behind her. Her eyes fly open. She doesn't remember right away what happened last night. She moves her hand down to the strong arm that is wrapped around her waist and she feels the silver bracelet that she identifies as Andy Flynn's. _Did I have sex with him?_ She wonders. He begins to move and she quickly closes her eyes back, "Sharon?" He rumbles in a thick sleep laden voice. She contemplates not responding, but she figures she might as well get this awkward exchange over.

"Hi." She whispers as she turns around, careful not to hit his injured arm or side.

"Feel better?" He asks looking into her eyes. She doesn't respond right away. Instead she just looks into his eyes and gets lost for a second.

She snaps out of it and asks, "Did we…"

Andy interrupts her and says, "No, you asked me to hold you, and I guess we just fell asleep."

A weight looked like it had been lifted off her shoulder, when he corrected her wrong assumption.

"Hold me? How much did I have to drink?" She shamefully whispers.

"You had an entire bottle and you wanted more, but I wouldn't let you." He confesses as he stares into her beautiful eyes, that he never in a million years thought he would see up close.

"Oh, gosh! What did I do?" She inquires palming her face.

"You just told me all the horrible things that happened in your marriage and…" He starts but then he stops, afraid to tell her the next part.

"And what?" She inquires.

"Umm, you wanted to have sex, but I couldn't allow you to do that, when you were not conscious of what you were doing." He finally confesses as her eyes blew wide open.

"Oh my God, Andy! I am so sorry!" She exclaims sitting up abruptly, trying to get out of the bed. Her head starts spinning and she looks down towards him. "Did I drink red?"

He nods yes. "Shit!" She exclaims. He chuckles.

"How bad was it?" She inquires.

"Well you ripped my shirt, which is why I don't have one on now." He says slightly laughing.

She glares at him and says, "It's not funny."

"It kind of is, in retrospect." He says, "And then when I finally got you to simmer down, and put you in the bed or so I thought, you took off all of your clothes, including your underwear and came into the living room, where I was laying on the couch."

"No! Please tell me you are joking!" She says as she sinks back down into the bed.

"Nope." He says as he sits up against the headboard.

"So, how did I end up asking you to hold me?" She inquires and then quickly states, "Because I'm pretty sure if I approached you naked it was not for you to hold me."

"I finally got you a shirt to put on and I tucked you into bed, again, and as I walking back out to the living room, you asked me to hold you. It was too hard to resist, because you had just bared your soul to me, no more than two hours. I was afraid to do so because you had tried to seduce me, also. I knew how delicate you were and how bad you wanted to be comforted." He confesses as she slowly looks up at him, as she unburies her face from under the cover.

"I bared my soul to you?" She asks.

"Mm, hmm." He says as she reaches to cover her head again, but he blocks it and she looks back up at him, shocked.

"What did I say?" She inquires unsure if she really wants to know.

He begins to tell her everything she said:

" _I just wish he could be more like you!" She stammers out before taking another sip of her wine. "You try so hard to be there for your kids! You worked your ass off to stop drinking!" She ushers out as she takes another gulp of wine. He lies, steals, cheats, and then expects me to be ok with it all. How can he expect me to be ok with him treating me like this? Worst of all walking out on our children repeatedly? Walking out on me is one thing, but your own flesh and blood! What can of man does that, Andy? She asks as she starts pacing around the room._

" _Sharon, have a seat." Andy says trying to guide the swaying woman to the couch._

" _Answer my question! What kind of man does that?" She demands as he guides her to the couch._

" _Not a good one." Andy says as she sits down and he sits beside her._

" _I just don't understand what I ever did to him, to make him treat me like this! I did everything he ever asked of me! I even gave up my dream of being a lawyer for him. I had kids early in the marriage for him! I alienated my family for him! I even had an abortion for him! I went against my religion for this man, because I loved him, and he treated me like I was nothing to him! What did I ever do to deserve this?" She shouts as she gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen._

" _Sharon, you didn't do anything wrong. He was just a fool who doesn't realize what he is missing out on!" Andy says trying to console her. He can see the hurt in her eyes, but not one tear has yet to fall. It is almost like she is too angry to cry._

 _She comes back with the entire wine bottle, she has forgone the glass and is drinking straight from the bottle. "I'm broken, Andy! I never knew love was supposed to hurt like this! You would think after all the shit he has put me and my children through, I would hate him, but I don't. I still love the jackass and it scares the hell out of me! No one has ever used me and made it feel as good as he did! What does that say about me? After all of the abuse and mistreatment, I still love him! What has he done to me! I'm so blinded by him! I don't know how to take the blinders off!" She exclaims before taking a gulp of wine._

" _Sharon, nothing is wrong with you. You love him, he is your children's father and I presume your first love, deep down inside you want it to work, and you probably think that in order to gain, you must go through pain and that isn't the case." He says reassuringly as he resists the urge to pull her into a hug and hold on to her until all of her broken pieces are mended. She looks at him as he starts, "I'm no expert on love, but I can sure as hell tell you that it isn't supposed to hurt. It is supposed to make you feel overjoyed and blissful. I'm sure you felt that at one point in your marriage to him, and you still may have lingering notions of it, but what you are displaying right now, is sheer contempt and hurt toward him." He says as he watches her tears begin to fall again._

" _It's my fault! The times changed and he didn't! Like an idiot I thought he would change, if I just stayed and attempted to look past all the wrong he has done!_ _I let him do me wrong and now look at me sitting here pouring my heart out, to a man who probably can't stand me!" She exclaims. "Sharon, don't you ever think I can't stand you. Yes, we have had our differences, but that was because we don't completely understand each other. But the last couple of days, I have begun to see a side of you, that really intrigues me and I am really enjoying it." He says afraid that he has said too much, because she doesn't say anything right away. She gives him a slight smile, and reaches for his good hand and squeezes it gently once he surrenders it._

 _She takes another gulp of the wine, and turns to him and asks, "How do I stop loving him?" He looks at her confused, because he doesn't think there is a clear cut answer. He finally speaks and says, "I don't know exactly, but I think you are on the clear path to doing so. You are recognizing the flaws and understanding what has really occurred."_

 _She looks at him and sits the bottle down on the table. Before either of them can stop themselves, Sharon has started kissing him, passionately. His good hand starts roaming over her body as she deepens the kiss. He pushes her back, as he realizes what they are doing is wrong. "What's the matter?" she asks._

" _Sharon, you are drunk." He says trying to catch his breath._

" _So!" She says before she kisses him again, and this time he is the one that deepens the kiss. His good hand is roaming through her hair. Their tongues are colliding, as she is straddling him. She starts sucking on his tongue and slowly grinding on him. She can feel his manhood responding to her ministrations and she grabs ahold of his shirt and rips it. He pulls back from the kiss, and says, "OK, Sharon, we have to stop." "But?" She protests. "But nothing, you are intoxicated and you are not in the right frame of mind. Come on let's get you in the bed."_

" _Okay!" She happily says. "By yourself." He says as he sees her face deflate._

"Oh my God!" She exclaims as she yanks the duvet from his hand and covers her face.

"Sharon, you can't hide under there forever." He says softly.

"Yes, I can! I made a damn fool of myself!" She says still hiding under the duvet.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. You needed to vent and I was glad to be your sounding board." He says softly, as peeps from under the cover.

"Really?" She hesitantly asks, looking up at him.

"Yes, Sharon, really. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always count on me." He says as he strokes her hair that isn't hidden by the duvet.

"Andy you don't have to do that for me. I don't won't to be a bother." She says looking into his eyes almost afraid of the emotion that his eyes are welding.

"Sharon, I wouldn't have suggested it, if it was a bother. I want to be your friend, Sharon." He says as he gazes into her sparkling morning jade eyes.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" She whispers, slowly sliding back under the cover.

"Hey, come out from under there." He says as he pulls the duvet back, to reveal her looking intently up at him, with tears forming in her eyes. "I want to be your friend, because I see that there is more to you, than what meets the eye. You aren't the ice-queen that everyone in the LAPD thinks you are. You are a woman, who has endured a lot and you handle it with grace. You are what we Italians like to call the epitome of ' _Sprezzatura'_ meaning you exude grace under pressure. I can tell that is no easy feat, and you do it so well. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a woman who does that and on top of that raised two kids by herself, is smart, driven and gorgeous?" He ushers out never losing eye contact.

She blinks a few times upon hearing that he thinks she is gorgeous. "You are just saying all of that because you want to make me feel better." She finally says breaking eye contact to stare a blank space in the celling.

"Sharon? Sharon, look at me please." Andy says as she slowly turns her attention back to him, "I'm saying those things because they are true, and if they make you feel better than that is an added bonus." She gives him a slight smile and he smiles back.

"I have an idea, how about you get out of this bed and go take a shower, so we can go back to my place so I can get my pain meds and change clothes, so we can go to this great place I know that serves fantastic pancakes. You need something to soak up all that wine." He says as he runs a few fingers through her long hair.

"Ok, I can do that. But I don't want to take up your day." She timidly says. "What day, I'm injured I can't go to work, so why not spend it with a friend, who could use a little company?" He replies as she gets out of the bed taking the duvet with her.

"Andy, you don't have to do that." She says as she disappears in her closet.

"I want to domthis, Sharon, so let me and stop fighting me about it." He says as she walks back out with a CalTech t-shirt and tosses it to him.

"It's my son's. He always leaves stuff here when he visits. I hope it fits." She says as he tries to slide the shirt on, but his injured arm is making it difficult.

She walks over and asks, "Need some help?"

"Sure." He says lifting his arm, so she can glide the shirt down gently. She is unintentionally straddling his thigh and she realizes it when she tries to move backwards some, she has forgotten that she has no underwear on and the shirt she is wearing, barely covers her butt.

"Don't worry, I will close my eyes, so you can walk away." He swiftly says as she starts to blush.

"How kind of you?" She sarcastically says as she motions for him to close them. He closes them and she retreats to the closet and grabs the duvet and some clothes. "You can open them now." She informs him from the closet.

"Do you have any coffee, or do you only drink tea?" He asks as she walks out of the closet.

"I have both, actually. The coffee is in the cabinet above the stove and the mugs are, well you will see them. I have a nice display of them hanging below the cabinet." She says rummaging through her dresser drawer.

"Ok, well I will go keep myself busy, while you shower." He says as he stands up and heads to the bedroom door. "Oh yeah, don't forget to brush those teeth, wine breath is, _no Bueno_!" He teases as he walks out the door, she throws something at him and laughs.

 _Andy Flynn as my friend? Who would have thunk it?_ She wonders as she turns the shower on.

TBC

Let me know what you think. Give me some ideas of where you think the story should go. I look forward to the reviews.


	3. I Care 4U

Andy's POV of the night in question and the morning after.

Enjoy!

Laying here next to Sharon Raydor as she sleeps off one hell of a hangover, is definitely not how I thought I would be spending my morning. I never thought she had a vulnerable side, let alone I would be the one to witness it. After all I am the one who started her horrible nickname the wicked witch. Seeing her breakdown, due to her husband's idiocy hurt me. I don't know if it is the fact that I too, am much like Jack, an alcoholic with two children and I had a wife at home, but I was too busy having an affair with the bottle to truly care or is it because I actually care for the woman, I once thought I despised with every fiber in my being? I can't really tell. I feel guilty for all the things she has had to endure. Sure I'm not the one who did them, but I still feel responsible in some sort. I knew her husband sort of, but not enough to know the damage he was causing.

It is such a shame that he didn't realize the damage he was causing along the way. This woman is hurt so gravely that she believes it is all her fault:

" _I just don't understand what I ever did to him, to make him treat me like this! I did everything he ever asked of me! I even gave up my dream of being a lawyer for him. I had kids early in the marriage for him! I alienated my family for him! I even had an abortion for him! I went against my religion for this man, because I loved him, and he treated me like I was nothing to him! What did I ever do to deserve this?" She shouts as she gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen. Sitting here watching her reveal one of deepest secrets about her marriage, is rocking me to the core._ _ **How can a man ask his wife to have an abortion? What kind of man does that despicable act?**_

" _Sharon, you didn't do anything wrong. He was just a fool who doesn't realize what he is missing out on!" I say trying to console her. I can see the hurt in her eyes, but not one tear has yet to fall. It is almost like she is too angry to cry. I just want to reach out and hold her, and let her know that everything will be ok and that she can and will make it through this._

 _She comes back with the entire wine bottle, she has forgone the glass and is drinking straight from the bottle. "I'm broken, Andy! I never knew love was supposed to hurt like this! You would think after all the shit he has put me and my children through, I would hate him, but I don't. I still love the jackass and it scares the hell out of me! No one has ever used me and made it feel as good as he did! What does that say about me? After all of the abuse and mistreatment, I still love him! What has he done to me! I'm so blinded by him! I don't know how to take the blinders off!" She exclaims before taking a gulp of wine._ _ **How dare she feel like she has done anything wrong? That asshole has really done a number on her! She gives off the concept that she is the strongest person alive, but yet she is crumbling inside! Damnit!**_

" _Sharon, nothing is wrong with you. You love him, he is your children's father and I presume your first love, deep down inside you want it to work, and you probably think that in order to gain, you must go through pain and that isn't the case." I say reassuringly as I resists the urge to pull her into a hug and hold on to her until all of her broken pieces are mended. She looks at me as I reveal, "I'm no expert on love, but I can sure as hell tell you that it isn't supposed to hurt. It is supposed to make you feel overjoyed and blissful. I'm sure you felt that at one point in your marriage to him, and you still may have lingering notions of it, but what you are displaying right now, is sheer contempt and hurt toward him."_

 _I say as the first tear falls. I want to wipe the tear away, but I know that is something that must happen if she wants to get over him._

" _It's my fault! The times changed and he didn't! Like an idiot I thought he would change, if I just stayed and attempted to look past all the wrong he has done! I let him do me wrong and now look at me sitting here pouring my heart out, to a man who probably can't stand me!" She exclaims. "Sharon, don't you ever think I can't stand you. Yes, we have had our differences, but that was because we don't completely understand each other. But the last couple of days, I have begun to see a side of you, that really intrigues me and I am really enjoying it." I say needing to correct her wrong assumption of how I feel towards her and also afraid that I have said too much, because she doesn't say anything right away. She gives me a slight smile, and reaches for my good hand and squeezes it gently once I surrender it._

This woman is so broken that it scares me. But it isn't the type of scare, which makes me want to run away. It's the type that makes me want to stick around and be of any help that I can be. I don't know why though, maybe it is the bad boy in me that likes a sense of danger? Or maybe it is because I can't stand to see someone hurt, who has done nothing but try to be the best wife and in return all she got was crumbs. No one deserves crumbs, especially not someone you pledged an oath to in front of God. She deserves everything and more, because that is what a marriage is supposed to be. I know I wasn't the best husband, but I had the decency to notice my issues, and get help, even though that didn't stop my wife from filing for divorce, and keeping my children from me. But in the end, noticing and trying to amend my mistakes has ended up helping me, my ex isn't so hostile towards me anymore, and I'm starting to develop a newfound relationship with my children. I wish she had the same strength as my ex-wife, to just let go, and be free. She deserves it. She is still clinging on to some small shred of hope, which I know she feels in tarnishing.

I wonder why she just won't let go. Part of me wants to believe it is because of her children, but they are both grown. Another part of me wants to believe that she still loves him so much, that she doesn't want to imagine her life without him. God, I rather it be the first than the second. When she asked me last night, "How does she stop loving him?" It caught me off guard and I was unsure of what to say, but I gave it my best shot:

" _I don't know exactly, but I think you are on the clear path to doing so. You are recognizing the flaws and understanding what has really occurred."_

After my honesty, she took me by complete surprise once again, and started kissing me.

 _Sharon's soft lips are on mine. She doesn't hold back, and I want to hold back, but I can't stop myself. My hand is roaming over her beautiful body. Suddenly, I realize this wrong. I push her back and she asks, "What's wrong?" I utter "Sharon, you are drunk." As I am trying to catch my breath and grasp the reality that she just kissed me. She declares, "So!" and starts kissing me again. This time it is me that deepens the kiss. She climbs atop of my lap. My tongue demands entrance into her warm and inviting mouth. She obliges as my hand roams through her hair, and she and I both begin to moan. As I am swallowing her beautiful moans, she starts sucking on my tongue. She is slowly grinding against me and I'm responding as I had no doubt I would. As my hand is roaming through her hair pulling her head back slightly, so I can trail kisses down her neck, she rips my shirt open. Which awakes me from any thought of continuing this, remembering that she is drunk and she just wants to feel something, to numb the pain, "OK, Sharon, we have to stop." "But?" She protests. "But nothing, you are intoxicated and you are not in the right frame of mind. Come on let's get you in the bed."_

" _Okay!" She happily says. "By yourself." I say as her face deflates. As the beautiful swaying woman stands, I guide her to her room and pull the cover up over her and close the door._

 _I can't leave her like this, so I decide to sleep on the couch, shirtless and all, but not before I decide to roam her fridge for some milk, to get the taste of alcohol out of my mouth._

 _As I lay back on the couch and begin to drift off to sleep, I hear something but I just chalk it up to being random sound places make at night. Then I hear her, "And-y-y-y!" She purrs trying her best to be seductive but she is too drunk for it to be as sexy as she possibly intended. I open my eyes, and she is standing less than two feet away me, completely naked. Of course my manhood, has a different reaction than my brain._ _ **Damnit, she is gorgeous! Why does this have to happen when she is hurt and just wants to feel something?**_ _I snap out of my thoughts and get up, and she staggers closer to me, "So, I see someone wants this as bad as I do!" She stammers out, as she tries to reach for my bulge. I move from within hands reach just in time, because I'm sure if she would have touched me, there would be no stopping us then._

" _Come on, let's get you some clothes and put you back into bed." I say as I lightly put my hand around her beautiful naked waist, guiding her to her room. "How about you take off your clothes instead!" She exclaims as she sits down on her bed. I just laugh and start opening her drawers and I found a shirt and put it on her, with her assistance. She tries to reach for my bulge once more, but I give her a warning look, and she retreats her hand instantly. I finally get her tucked back in and I am I walking back out and surely headed to the bathroom, she whispers, "Hold me, Andy, please." I can't bring myself to deny this delicate woman the sheer comfort of someone being there for her in her time of need. I'm not sure if holding her is the best idea, considering my salute to her at this current moment, so I say, "Let me go the restroom and I will be right back, ok?" She hums, "OK." By the time I return from the restroom she is fast asleep. I slide into bed next to her, careful, not to hurt my arm or side any more than it already is and also careful not to wake her. She feels my presence automatically and scoots back towards me, without even thinking my arm drapes around her waist. She hums contently._

So here I am laying in Sharon Raydor's bed wide awake thinking about all the things I learned about her in the last 24 hours. Wow, how things change quickly.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

I feel her stir next to me and I open my eyes and say, "Sharon?"

"Hi." She whispers as she turns around to face me. She looks into my eyes. "Feel better?" I ask looking into her eyes. She doesn't respond right away. Instead she just looks into my eyes and gets lost for a second. She breaks the trance, and asks, "Did we..?" I cut her off and say ""No, you asked me to hold you, and we just fell asleep."

A look of relief flushes across her face, as I revealed to her that she hadn't embarrassed herself as much as she thought she had.

"Hold me? How much did I have to drink?" She shamefully whispers.

"You had an entire bottle and you wanted more, but I wouldn't let you." I confess as I stare into her beautiful eyes, that I never thought I would ever garner the chance to gaze into up close.

"Oh, gosh! What did I do?" She inquires palming her face.

"You just told me all the horrible things that happened in your marriage and…" I say but then I abruptly start unsure of how to word the next part.

"And what?" She inquires.

"Umm, you wanted to have sex, but I couldn't allow you to do that, when you were not conscious of what you were doing." I finally admit as I watch her eyes fly open in disbelief.

"Oh my God, Andy! I am so sorry!" She exclaims sitting up abruptly, trying to get out of the bed. She starts massaging her temples which probably means her head is spinning and she asks, "Did I drink red?"

I nod yes. "Shit!" She exclaims. I can't help but chuckle. _**Captain Sharon Raydor, cursing! Something I never thought I would hear!**_

"How bad was it?" She inquires.

"Well you ripped my shirt, which is why I don't have one on now." I say laughing lightly at the blush on her cheeks and her stunning jade eyes darting back and forth.

She glares at me and says, "It's not funny."

"It kind of is, in retrospect." I say, "And then when I finally got you to simmer down, and put you in the bed or so I thought, you took off all of your clothes, including your underwear and came into the living room, where I was laying on the couch."

"No! Please tell me you are joking!" She says as she sinks back down into the bed.

"Nope." I say as I sit up against the headboard and look down at the serene beauty freaking out about last night.

"So, how did I end up asking you to hold me?" She inquires and then quickly states, "Because I'm pretty sure if I approached you naked it was not for you to hold me."

"I finally got you a shirt to put on and I tucked you into bed, again, and as I walking back out to the living room, you asked me to hold you. It was too hard to resist, because you had just bared your soul to me, no more than two hours. I was afraid to do so because you had tried to seduce me, also. I knew how delicate you were and how bad you wanted to be comforted." I confess as she slowly looks up at me, as she unburies her face from under the cover.

"I bared my soul to you?" She asks.

"Mm, hmm." I say as she reaches to cover her head again, but I block her and she looks back up at me, shocked.

"What did I say?" She inquires unsure if she really wants to know.

As I tell her what she revealed, I see so many different emotions play upon her face. The mixtures, of scared, shocked, amused, aroused and embarrassed all made an appearance she realizes how much of herself, she revealed to me last night.

As I finish telling her all the details, she reveals she can't believe she made a fool of herself. I inform her "You didn't make a fool of yourself. You needed to vent and I was glad to be your sounding board." As she peeps from under the cover.

"Really?" She hesitantly asks, looking up at me.

"Yes, Sharon, really. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always count on me." I say as I lightly stroke her hair, that isn't hidden by the duvet.

"Andy you don't have to do that for me. I don't won't to be a bother." She says looking into my eyes. I'm sure she can see the emotion that lies within them.

"Sharon, I wouldn't have suggested it, if it was a bother. I want to be your friend, Sharon." I say as I am still fascinated by those gorgeous jade eyes, as the morning sun illuminates them. "Why would you want to be my friend?" She whispers, slowly sliding back under the cover.

"Hey, come out from under there." I say as I pull the duvet back, to reveal her looking intently up at me, with tears forming in her eyes. "I want to be your friend, because I see that there is more to you, than what meets the eye. You aren't the ice-queen that everyone in the LAPD thinks you are. You are a woman, who has endured a lot and you handle it with grace. You are what we Italians like to call the epitome of 'Sprezzatura' meaning you exude grace under pressure. I can tell that is no easy feat, and you do it so well. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a woman who does that and on top of that raised two kids by herself, is smart, driven and gorgeous?" I rasp never losing eye contact.

She blinks a few times upon hearing that I think she is gorgeous, I'm the rest is no surprise to her, but me admitting she is gorgeous probably caught her completely off guard. "You are just saying all of that because you want to make me feel better." She finally says breaking eye contact to stare a blank space in the celling.

"Sharon? Sharon, look at me please." I say as she slowly turns her attention back to me, "I'm saying those things because they are true, and if they make you feel better than that is an added bonus." She gives me a slight smile and I smile back.

"I have an idea, how about you get out of this bed and go take a shower, so we can go back to my place so I can get my pain meds and change clothes, so we can go to this great place I know that serves fantastic pancakes. You need something to soak up all that wine." I say as I run my fingers through her hair again, and I'm sure I feel her shiver a little in the process.

She agrees and gets out the bed and takes the duvet with her, because the shirt, I found last night surely didn't cover her ass. She continues to try to weasel her way out of breakfast, because she doesn't want to invade my day. After I inform her, that I want to spend time with a friend who needs me, she backs down, and goes in the closet and tosses a shirt to me and says, "It's my son's. He always leaves stuff here when he visits. I hope it fits." As I try to slide it on, I am having trouble and she comes over to assist me, abandoned the duvet in the closet. "Need some help?" "Sure." She helps me slide the shirt on, and is inadvertently straddling my thigh and I can feel the warmth emitting from her, rub against my thigh as she backs up. Her eyes widen as the contact is made and I say, "Don't worry, I will close my eyes, so you can walk away."

She sarcastically replies, "How kind of you?" As she motions for me to close my eyes. Once she returns to the closet she informs me that I can open them. As she heads to the bathroom, she stops at her dresser and I ask about the possibility of coffee being in her house to keep me busy until she is ready to go. Once she gives the details of where to find everything I head to the bedroom door and stop and say,

"Oh yeah, don't forget to brush those teeth, wine breath is, no Bueno!" I tease as I walk out the door, she throws something at me and I laughs.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

I'm so enamored with my thoughts, I miss her walking into the kitchen. She lightly touches my shoulder, "You ready to go?"

I nod yes, and I look at her in a simple but amazing outfit. She is wearing a cream elbow length sweater that hugs her curves in all the right places, with some light wash jeans and Sperry's. She has on very little makeup, and her hair is in a messy bun. She has forgone the glasses, and I assume opted for contacts today. _Damn she is beautiful as hell!_

We walk to her car, she drives me back to my place. I take a quick shower and change clothes. I walk out into the living room and she is reading the newspaper. "You ready to go?" I ask as I walk into the living room. She looks me over quickly, and I chuckle a little. I guess she likes the polo and khaki's look. "Mm, yeah." She says softly. "Did you take your meds?" She asks as we head to the door. "They are in my pocket. Can't take on an empty stomach." I say as we reach her car, I open the driver's side door for her. She gets in and gives me slight smile as I close the door.

I get in the car and she asks, "So, where are we headed?"

"Just crank the car, and I will tell you where to turn." I tease. She just rolls her eyes, before backing out of the driveway.

As we pull into the parking lot of the best place to ever make pancakes, she says, "I should have known you would think…"

Leave me some nuggets of love! I will try to have the next chapter up today, but if not I will have it up tomorrow!

Can anyone guess where they went?


	4. Berries!

Takes place right after Chapter 3.

Told from Sharon's POV.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~

"…I-Hop would have the best pancakes!" I tease as I turn the car off and smile at him.

"What? They do!" He says getting out the car and walking around to my side of the car.

 _Even with injuries he proves to be more of a gentleman, than Jack has been in the latter part of my marriage._

He smiles as he opens the door, I tell him, "Thank you." We walk to inside and the aroma of food makes me feel nauseous and hungry at the same time. "That hangover still lingering, eh?" He whispers as the hostess takes us to our seat. "Definitely." I say as we sit down and he orders us both black coffees.

"So, _friend_ , how is your team going to feel about us being newfound friends?" I ask. I couldn't hold that thought in any longer.

"Well, _friend,_ they probably will hate it, but they haven't seen the real you. So, they wouldn't understand." He replies looking over the menu.

"You haven't seen the real me, either. You saw the _drunken_ me, the _embarrassed_ me, and the _hungover_ me." I say as he looks up at me from his menu.

"Well, you know how the saying goes 'a drunk man' well in your case woman 'tells no tales,' therefore I have seen the honest side of you, which sadly was the most heartbreaking side, but it explains so much. It also gives new reason for me to respect you more. Now that I know you aren't just a hard-ass who likes to make trouble for her fellow cops, I have a new appreciation for the woman sitting in front of me." He says as the waitress sits our coffee down. She swiftly walks away due to our conversation.

"Oh ok." Is all that I can say. _I want to say so much more. Like, have you always wanted to have appreciation for me or do you feel bad for me because I have a shitty marriage?_

"You forgot one part of you I saw." He says before raising his coffee to his lips.

"Hmm, what was that?" I inquire looking away from him for a second.

"Your horny side." He whispers as he winks at me.

I blush immediately, "Really, Flynn?" "Yes, really! It was actually kind of funny, because you were so determined." He teases as I feel my entire face and neck flushing. "Well, for the record I would like to say that the red wine was determined, not Sharon." I rasp out quickly as the waitress returns. He smiles and shakes his head.

"What can I get for you two?"

"I would like a two chocolate chip pancakes, and two strawberry pancakes. With a side of vegan bacon and fruit bowl, please." Andy says as if he comes here often.

"Umm, I would like the Berry Berry Brioche French Toast, with a side of fries, two scrambled eggs and 1 sausage patty, and a glass of orange juice." I say as I see Andy out the corner of my eye, looking at me in amazement.

"Alright, I'll put that in, and it will be right up." The waitress says as she writes the last of it down.

"I will be right back with some more coffee and your orange juice, ma'am." She says before walking away.

"Thank you." He and I say in unison. He is still looking at me in amazement.

"What?" I ask smiling at him.

"That is a lot of food!" He exclaims.

"I'm aware. Just because I'm skinny doesn't mean I don't eat! Granted I don't eat like this every day, but my usual Greek yogurt, bagel and fruit is not going to get rid of this hangover, so I shall indulge." I say before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Ah, I see!" He teases.

"You see, what?" I inquire looking at the mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You still are blaming the wine for your actions." He says winking at me.

"Oh, gosh Andy I am so sorry! How idiotic of me! Getting drunk, in front of an alcoholic! I'm so insensitive!" I say realizing how much of a jerk, I have been.

"Hey, hey calm down. I've been sober a little over 14 years, you didn't tempt me. If I can go to a bar with Provenza and not get tempted, then you have nothing to worry about." He says softly, as the waitress sits our coffee down and my orange juice.

"Andy, I really am sorry." I say again.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Sharon." He says as he nods at the waitress before she walks away.

"Besides that wasn't what tempted me." He whispers, and there goes that mischief in his eyes, again.

I can't help but laugh, "You just can't let that go, can you?" I tease before taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Nope!" He says.

"Come on, Flynn, I'm sure you have had other women, come on to you when they were drunk. Especially considering your little reputation, that floats along the hallways of the LAPD." I say looking at his face get red. _He thinks he is going to make me squirm, well two can play that game._

"Hey, that reputation is not important, right now." He says quickly.

"Why not, _friend_?" I tease.

"Because I said so, _friend_." He says.

"Alright, alright, don't get all defensive on me, because Lord, knows I deal with that enough at work." I say watching him simmer down some.

"You know just because we are _friends_ now, that doesn't mean that is going to change." He teases.

"I didn't think it would." I retort.

"Good. In regards to your first statement, yes I've had plenty of drunken women come on to me, but none of them are as gorgeous as you are." He states as my eyes start blinking rapidly.

"Here you go." The waitress says. _Whew, saved by the food! I feel like wiping the imaginary sweat off my brow!_

"Thank you." I say as the waitress sits my food down in front of me. We both reach for the same syrup, and our hands touch, and I can feel a spark coursing through my veins. I retreat my hand quickly and he shakes his head at me. "So you aren't going to address what I just said?" He asks as he pours the syrup over my French toast. "Umm, that is enough." I say causing him to stop pouring the syrup. He starts pouring it on his pancakes, "So, still no reply?" He asks. "Mmm, this is so good." I say reveling in the bite of French toast and berries in my mouth. "Ok, ok, I get it, change the subject." He says sitting the syrup down. "Thank you." I say finally breathing a breath of relief.

"So, what made you want to buy me another jacket, _friend_?" He inquires, my eyes become wide instantly. _Shit, I can't tell him that I always thought he was handsome as hell in it. Damn, why did he have to ask me this?_

"Umm, a little birdie told me it was your favorite one. So, I figured you deserved a replacement." I lie, before taking a bite of my eggs.

"Oh ok." He says stealing one of my fries. I give him a chastised look, and he just shrugs his shoulder. I steal a piece of his cantaloupe. He flashes that handsome smile, as I bite into the fruit.

"So, is this birdie real or imaginary?" He asks.

"Why, does that matter?" I ask.

"It doesn't, I just like making you squirm." He teases, before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Jerk." I mumble stealing another piece of fruit.

" _Friend."_ He replies.

 _I really like the sound of the word, friend. I never would have thought he and I would be anything near friends. I think I like this budding friendship. He isn't as bad of a guy, as I once allowed myself to think he was. He is actually quite funny and quite the looker._

As we finish eating our breakfast, our conversation turns to him telling me hilarious stories of his and Provenza's adventures. We talk about our kids. We talk about our prejudgments of each other. Then out of nowhere he asks, "So are you ready to address it?" _Really, Flynn, you just can't let it go can you?_

"Umm, what am I supposed to say after you say that I'm gorgeous? I mean besides thank you. Which I forgot to say. So, thank you so much, Flynn, I'm glad to hear that you think I'm gorgeous." I tease.

"So, you want to be sarcastic about it?" He rasps, as he takes his medicine.

"Yes, I do _friend_! I tease, laughing at his expression of disbelief on his face.

"Well, it is nice to know, that I have a gorgeous andsarcastic _friend_ , now!" He says as we get up and head to the register.

"Ha! You just love that word, gorgeous, don't you, _friend_?" I tease as he pays for the breakfast.

"I love speaking the truth, my _friend_." He declares as we walk to the car.

"Hmm, so now I have a truthful and flirty, _friend_." I tease as I get in the car. He gives me a thumbs up, before he closes my door.

I drive him back to his house and we laugh and talk like we have been friends forever. As he gets out the car, I say, "Maybe one day I will show you who actually makes the best pancakes ever!" He turns around and leans down and says, "I look forward to it, _friend_!" He walks away and up the steps he goes and then he disappears into his house. _Wow, I just flirted with my_ _ **friend**_ _! This shall be an interesting_ _ **friend**_ _ship, indeed!_

 _TBC_

~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, I-Hop has been on my brain lately. I hope you all liked this little filler piece. Leave me some nuggets of love. I'm still planning this story out in my head, so I don't know exactly where they shall go, but I do look forward to writing some more, really soon.


	5. Brinner!

Takes place right after the episode in Season 7 "To Serve with Love"

Enjoy!

~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~

"Please tell me again, how you and Provenza managed to screw up a simple process." She says laughing at me as she stirs the pancake batter. Her eyes are glimmering with comedic tears. I am in such awe of this gorgeous woman. I never would have thought our _friend_ ship would have lasted this long.

"Hey, you are forgetting about Buzz!" I exclaim, trying to take the blame off of myself and Provenza.

"No, you two dragged him along, so he is just an innocent bystander!" She exclaims as she folds the strawberries and bits of mango into the batter.

"If that is the case, then I was dragged along, too! This was all Provenza's idea, anyway!" I say tossing my arms in the air.

"Yeah, but you knew better!" She says testing the batter on the griddle. Seeing the drop brown perfectly, she starts pouring four perfect circles. _This woman is a damn perfectionist about everything._

"Yeah, I guess you are right. One of these days I'm going to learn my lesson from dealing with him and harebrained schemes." I confess as she looks at me shocked, that I actually admitted she was right.

"Excuse me, did I just hear Andrew Flynn, admit that I, Sharon Raydor, am right? Oh, God let me go look out the window and see if pigs are flying!" She exclaims trying to rush to the window, to prove her point, but I stand up and block her path. She stops suddenly merely centimeters from my chest. _Oh God, her perfume and shampoo, mixed with the sweet smell of the batter, is heavenly. Damn, being just friends with her is proving to be quite difficult right now._

She looks up and me and her eyelashes begin to flutter, she speaks, "So, you are going to add rude, to one of your _friend_ , traits?"

"No, not at all, actually I will add 'dinner rescuer' to my traits, because I think the pancakes are burning." I say pointing at the griddle.

"Shit!" She says as she hurries back to the griddle. I laugh at her, as she takes the pancakes off the griddle.

"Some pancake maker you are!" I tease, she turns around and glares at me. "Shut up, Andy!"

"Geez, I think I should add, rude to your traits." I state.

"Go ahead." She says sticking her tongue out as she throws away the blackened pancakes.

She pours four more perfect circles, "Don't burn these please! I would actually like to eat my breakfast for dinner before actual breakfast time!" I tease. "Will you hush?" She asks.

"Nope! I'm hungry and you promised me the best pancakes ever." I state as she walks closer to me.

She has this look on her face that I've never seen before. _Oh no wait, I saw it the night she tried to seduce me when she was drunk._

She leans dangerously, close to my lips. I think she is about to kiss me but she says, "Shh!" and holds her finger over my mouth. The feeling of her breath on my lips, is tantalizing. Her soft finger on my lips is making me think things that I should not about a _friend_. She smiles and walks away. _That damn tease! She knows exactly what she is doing. Especially with those black leggings on with that red sweater and barefoot with her hair up._

She flips the pancakes, "Do you want some coffee?" She asks looking at me still trying to catch my footing, even though I am sitting down.

I nod yes. "Well, you know where the stuff is." She teases, winking at me.

"You have jokes tonight!" I say walking to the coffee maker.

"Meh, possibly." She retorts as she slides over some, so I can get the grinds from above her head.

She continues tended to the pancakes as I make the coffee. She hums a tune that sounds vaguely familiar. "I didn't know you liked Motown." I say as I pour the coffee. "You never asked." She says as she plates the pancakes. "That is true." I admit.

"So, Lionel Richie or Smokey Robinson?" I ask as she walk to the table.

"Umm, that is a no brainer, I was humming a Smokey, classic!" She retorts.

"Ok, that is true. What is your favorite song by him?" I ask as she goes to get the syrup.

"It is a tie between, 'Crusin' and 'Sweet Harmony'." She says walking back to the table.

"Both are good choices. My favorite is 'Ohh Baby Baby'." I say pouring the syrup on her pancakes, she motions for me to stop.

"Technically, that isn't his song, it his group's, The Miracles." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, fine, 'Being with You'! Does that satisfy you, your highness?" I tease before taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Yep, it sure does!" She says taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Who is your favorite artist?" She asks.

"It is a tie between Marvin Gaye and Al Green." I confess, she almost chokes on her food.

"What? You mean to tell me you actually listen to soul music." She asks shocked.

"Yeah, what did you think I listened to, Frank Sinatra?" I ask.

"Uh yeah." She confesses.

"Although, I do enjoy some Ol' Blue Eyes every now and then, I'm partial to Al Green on most days." I confess before I take another bite of the best pancakes I have ever had.

She starts laughing and says, "I can just imagine you listening to 'Love and Happiness.'"

"Still the comedienne I see! I prefer 'Let's Stay Together.'" I correct her.

"Even better!" She says before taking the final bite of her pancakes.

"This must be the highlight of your day, picking on poor ol' me?" I tease as I watch her take a sip of her coffee.

She shrugs her shoulders in response.

"So, _friend,_ what is your favorite movie, of all time? Please, don't say _Scarface_ or _The Godfather_." She asks as she watches me over the rim of her mug.

I sit my fork down, and say, "Hmm, I don't have just one. I have four."

"Ok, Mr. Indecisive, just give me the top two." She replies.

" _One Who Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ and _Jaws._ " I say.

"Good picks." She says.

"How about you?" I ask.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She says smirking at me.

"Try me." I say before I take my final bite.

" _Torn Curtain_." She whispers.

"Um, what? Sharon Raydor likes Alfred Hitchcock!" He exclaims.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" She says laughing at exuberant shock.

"Wow, you are one interesting woman, Sharon." I say before taking a sip of my coffee.

"I hope that is a good thing." She says.

"Oh, it definitely is." I say winking at her. Her cheeks start to blush immediately.

"So, how did I do with the pancakes?" She asks trying to steer us away from the awkward moment that was brewing.

"You were right, they are the best, I've ever eaten." I say grabbing her plate and taking it to the kitchen with mine.

"See, I told you!" She says following in behind me with the mugs.

"You are just so damn cocky, aren't you?" I tease.

"I have to even it out amongst, the two of us." She teases.

"Ok, fair enough!" I admit running the dish water.

"How sweet of you to do the dishes." She sarcastically states.

"Keep talking. I can just throw them in the dishwasher." I reply as she sits the griddle beside the sink.

"You wouldn't dare!" She says staring me down. I know how much she hates wasting energy and turning on the dishwasher for a few dishes, will drive her up the wall.

"Try me!" I say flicking a bubble in her face. She giggles softly before walking away.

"I see you know what's best for you." I rasp as I hear her padding into the living room. She doesn't respond. A few moments later I hear the radio come on. I hear Smokey's smooth high tenor voice permeating the air, as the lyrics to 'Sweet Harmony' begins to accompany the melody. She comes back into the kitchen, humming along to the tune. I look over my shoulder, to see her putting things back in the refrigerator. I'm just finishing up the dishes, I dry my hands and I approach her and whisper, "Dance with me, gorgeous." I feel her shudder against me, as I trace my finger over the nape of her neck.

She turns around and gives me her hand. We start swaying to the beautiful melody.

 _I believe in miracles,_

 _If you can dream it,_

 _It can be done_.

As the song ends, she pulls back, and says, "Can I ask you something, _friend_?"

"Sure, _friend_." I say looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Do you mean it?" She timidly asks.

I cup her chin, and say, "I mean it even more, every time, I say it." I see the tears form in her eyes, and I pull her to my chest and hug her tightly. _It is a damn shame that she has been hurt so badly, that she can't believe that I mean what I say._

"Sharon?" I whisper as I run my hands over her back.

"Hmm?" She responds still holding on to me tightly.

"You are gorgeous." I whisper placing a kiss on her forehead.

She hums with contentment.

"You are gorgeous here." I say before kissing her ear.

"Gorgeous here." I say before kissing her cheek.

"Gorgeous here." I breathe before kissing her nose.

"I get the picture." She breathes.

"I'm not sure you do." I say before lightly kissing her lips. _Her lips are just as soft as I imagined them to be. I can taste the mint lip balm mixed with hint of Arabica on her lips._ She hums into the kiss, causing me to tilt her head back and deepen the kiss. She doesn't hesitate to invade my mouth with her tongue. She steps back towards the fridge pulling me with her. As her back hits the fridge, she puts her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. As our tongues continue to engage in a mêlée, she moans. _Her beautiful moans, are sending fire through my veins._ She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on mine. Standing here trying to catch our breaths, she removes her arms from my neck and says, "Thank you, _friend_."

"Anytime, gorgeous." I say before kissing her again. She deepens it swiftly. Her arms are pulling me flush against her, and her nails are scraping my back through my shirt. My hands start roaming under her sweater. I start toying with the waistband of her leggings. She moans at my ministrations. My hands travel further up her body and at the first feel of skin, I feel myself harden. I feel the goosebumps form on her skin. The necessity for air takes over, and she says, "I'm sorry, Andy, I'm not ready for anything else." She looks away. I gently pull my hand from under her sweater and pull her chin towards me, "Hey, no worries, gorgeous."

She smiles slightly, "besides I like this a lot." I say before kissing her again. She smiles into the kiss. This kiss is more passionate than the other two. We both are moaning. Hands roaming everywhere. I feel her finger on the waistband of my jeans. I pull back and say, "I think it is time we say goodnight, before neither one of us can stop." She smiles and says, "I think that is a good idea."

We walk towards the front door holding hands, as I pick my jacket up off the couch. As she opens the door, she asks, "Still _friends_?" I turn around and kiss her one more time, a soft but fleeting one. I pull back and say, "Yes, gorgeous we are." She squeezes my hand a little tighter, before releasing it and saying, "Good."

"Goodnight, gorgeous." I say smiling at her.

"Goodnight, Andy." She says as she slowly closes the door.

Walking to the elevator, all I can think of is her.

 _I'm determined to make her realize how truly gorgeous she is inside and out. No matter what I have to do, I will do it! She deserves to feel gorgeous._

 _TBC…_

 _~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~_

 _Leave me some nuggets of love!_


	6. Return To Tupelo!

Sorry for the wait. RL has a way of interfering with my hobby! Anywhoo, here goes nothing!

Takes place right after "Death Warrant"

Rated M!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucky shot, my ass!" Andy growls in her ear as is unbuttoning her blazer and pushing it off her shoulders. She moans in anticipation of the fun they are sure to have.

"It was…" She starts but he captivates her lips in heady kiss, causing her knees to buckle. He pushes her against the wall. His hands make their way to her butt and is squeezing lightly as she unbuttons his shirt. He breaks the kiss and breathes, "Lucky or not, it was hot as hell!" She giggles and blushes. "You act like you've never seen a woman shoot a gun before." She says before grazing his ear. "I have, but never with so much grace!" He growls as she pulls his ear into her mouth, surely leaving a mark. "Ha!" She whispers. "I always knew you were a badass, but today you took it to another level!" He breathes in her ear, as his hands start massaging her breasts through her shirt. "Mmm, hmm is that why you kept the bean bag?" She asks pulling back to look in his eyes. She can see the hint of mischief hidden behind the lust filled chocolate orbs. "How did you know about that?" He asks. "I saw you dangle it at Sanchez, earlier." She reveals, as she undoes his belt. "Ohh! Does that mean I am in trouble?" He teases as he slides his hands in her trousers. "Mm, I think you would like that too much, Lieutenant!" She teases as she pushes his pants to the ground. "I would indeed, Captain!" He says running two fingers over silk clad center, "Ohh!" She mewls, he adds a little more pressure, as he watches her face change with every motion of his fingers. "Always searching for trouble, Lieutenant!" She breathes between moans. "Indeed, I am! It seems that I have found just the trouble I am looking for, gorgeous!" He says before lightly sucking on her pulse point, causing her to arch her back into him. Her breaths are getting heavier as he continues his ministrations. Once she is able to form a clear thought she mewls, "But what if I'm the one who is in search of trouble, Lieutenant?" She smirks, as he raises his head to look into her eyes. "Oh my, the perfect Captain, is in search of trouble?" He teases as he removes his hand from her pants and lifts her blouse over her head.

"Yes, I am!" She rasps unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls it off in one swift motion. "So, what shall I do about that?" He teases pushing her pants to the ground. He lets his eyes slowly roam up her body, she is standing in front of him clad in a peach satin peek-a-boo bra and bikinis. "Well, you could give me what I am in search off! After all, you are our resident, James Dean!" She mewls as she runs her hand over his boxer brief clad manhood. "Hmm, I can see what I can do about that! After all who am I not to show, our resident Marilyn Monroe a good time!" He says hoisting her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist instantly. "I highly doubt, I'm Marilyn!" She says before kissing him soundly. He breaks the kiss and breathlessly utters, "Well, you are my Marilyn, because you sure do tease the hell out of me!"

"Ahh!" She whispers before kissing him again, this time with more fervor. She can feel him twitching against her. As he sucks on her tongue, she runs her hands through his short silver strands. His hands are unclasping her bra. She spills out the peach confinement and his hands head straight for the perky mounds. He starts trailing kisses down her neck on a clear path to her mounds. Her head is thrown back as her hands are still threading through his hair, adding more pressure due the glorious sensation of his tongue and mouth on her delicate nipples. "Andddyyyy!" She moans as his teeth lightly graze her nipple. He switches to her breast, as he moans and shallow breaths continue to fill the air. He looks up at her and sees that she has opened her eyes and is now watching his every move. He begins to walk over to her desk. He sits her down and luckily for them, she keeps a fairly empty desktop, so there is only the pen bin and nameplate to move out of the way. He pushes her to lay back, and his lips grace her mound again, and this time she can see every flick of his tongue. She moans in appreciation of the new vantage point. As he continues to bring her closer to her ecstasy with his mouth, she reaches between them and seizes his length. He growls when she grips him firmly and strokes him with determination. He was unsure of how she would respond to his substantial girth and length, two nights ago, when they first made love. But after round two, she seemed to enjoy it, immensely. He looks in her eyes, and says, "You really are looking for trouble!" She smiles in response and continues stroking him. He hooks his fingers into panties and slowly glides them down, kissing his way down her legs as he goes. He can see the goosebumps appear with every kiss that he leaves along her long flowing legs. "You know your legs keep me in a trance!" He says as he travels back up her legs. "I'm aware!" She teases as she watches him reach her apex and slowly slide her open. "Always the smart ass I see!" He utters before licking her ardently, causing her to finally release the expletive that she has been holding in the entire time, "Damn!" He smiles at her before he continues his journey. She moans his name in many different octaves as he continues to bring her pleasure with just his tongue and lips. Her head falls back and her back arches off the desk as he teases her entrance with his tongue. "Yessss!" She says violently, almost screaming. His tongue begins to dart in and out of her hive, causing her to grab his hair. His tongue starts drawing his name along her folds. "Oh my…" She mewls, but her pulls her clit into his mouth and she loses her thought. He releases her clit and starts to trace his rank along her glistening folds. "Fuck!" She rasps as his tongue enters her cove at the ending of his rank. "Do you not want me to able to walk after this?" She breathes. He shrugs his shoulders and smirks in response before he goes back to relishing in the sweet and sticky flavor of Sharon Raydor. Her fingers are threading through his hair, her grip is getting tighter as she is getting closer to her release. Her hips are bucking more as he can feel her toes curling on his back. With one final stroke of his tongue, she comes, "Oh, Andyyyyyy!" As she rides the lasting effect of her release, he continues to pleasure her, guiding her back to the present. She breathes, "I don't understand how you can make me come, with just your tongue! But I'm not complaining!" She pulls him up and presses their lips together in passionate kiss. He grunts into the kiss as her tongue is exploring his mouth relishing in the taste of her in his mouth. He breaks the kiss and whispers, "It is one of my hidden talents!" He pulls back and looks into her eyes, she says, "Well, well, that hidden talent is welcome to make an appearance anytime, it wants!" "Duly noted!" He says as she pushes his underwear down with her feet. "It seems like you haven't had enough trouble!" He growls in her ear and he rubs his head against her drenched folds. "Nope!" She whispers gazing into his eyes. He puts one of her legs on his shoulder and slowly sinks into her. They moan in unison. The rhythm starts off slow and steady, with them both reveling in the glorious feeling. He leans down to her ear and whispers, "You take the lead, gorgeous." He places a kiss on her cheek, as she smiles. She moves her hips in circular motion, he follows her lead. Her motions begin to speed up, and he doesn't falter. Their moans and gasps are infiltrating the office. "Andy?" She whispers. "Yes, gorgeous?" He rasps, looking into her eyes that captivate him at every waking moment. "Sit in the chair." She mewls. He picks her up, never losing connection and does as she says. "Scoot closer to the edge, please?" She asks and he does as asked. She throws both of her legs on top of one of his shoulders and braces her hands on his thighs, close to his knees. She starts riding him slowly. The sensation of her gliding along him, causes him to grunt loudly. Her head is thrown back and her pace quickens, he matches her pace, equally. One hand is supporting her back and the other is gently roaming through her hair. "Harder!" She says. He starts to thrusts into harder, her breaths quicken, "I meant pull my hair harder, but this is good too!" She says as she feels her second coming approaching. He smirks and does as she demands, while latching on to her pulse point. "Fuck!" She screams, as her orgasm his teetering along, but not fast enough. He can feel her frustration, he releases her hair, and starts to stroke her clit. Within seconds she is coming and moaning his name once more. He watches the powerful release take over her, as he continues to thrust into her. "Don't stop!" She says as she opens her eyes. He smirks, and says, "You don't have to tell me twice!" He begins to dive into her faster and harder than before. The sound of skin slapping, moans and grunts are flooding the thick air, as he feels his release nearing. "Shit, gorgeous, I'm about to come!" He rasps. She unmounts him and he begins to complain, "Wha…," as she sinks to her knees he forgets what he was going to say and watches her engulf his member in her warm mouth. As she sucks and licks him to oblivion, she combines her wrists into the equation, he utters, "Damn, I didn't know you were so good at this!" She looks up at him and says, "You never asked." "I've really got to start asking better questions." He rasps as she takes him back in her mouth, this time she takes his entire manhood in. He gasps and his eyes fall shut. Within a few moments, he is spilling into her mouth, at her request.

She stands up and he pulls her into his arms, and asks, "How did you like trouble?" She smiles and responds, "I quite enjoyed it!" He grins at her before he grasps her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

He is fixing his tie and turns to her and says, "See you later, gorgeous." She smiles at him and says, "If I find out you have my panties in your drawer we are going to have a big problem, mister!" He smiles and says, "I promise I don't have them! You checked all of my pockets!" He grabs her and kisses her once again, before opening the door. "Mmm, hmm!" She says as she breaks the kiss, "Go back to your division, Lieutenant!"

"Aye, Aye Captain!" He says as opens the door. He freezes at the sight of Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson about to knock on the door.

"Oh, excuse me, Lieutenant." She says as she looks around at Sharon, who is trying her hardest not to blush.

Andy walks off to the elevator, he turns around and mouths, "Sorry!"

"Umm, Captain, I just wanted to thank yew for all of your help today. It really is nice to know that someone else around here has my back." Brenda says as she is surveying Sharon's office and wondering, why she hasn't been let in yet and then she sees something.

"It was my pleasure, Chief! Us ladies have to stick together, right?" Sharon says.

"That is true, Captain." She says as she turns to leave but hesitates, she leans closer to Sharon and says, "That plant is wearing the hell out of those peach bikinis." Sharon's eyes widen swiftly as Brenda smiles and walks away, but not before saying, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Captain!"

 _TBC…_

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave me some nuggets of love!

Don't worry Chapter 7 is coming right up!


	7. A New York Minute!

Hear Ye, Hear Ye! Here it is as promised!

Takes place right after "Road Block"

Trigger warning: mention of alcohol abuse.

I feel it was a disservice to not have Sharon in that epi, but here she is!

Thank you to my Twitter gals, who helped me out! Smooches!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here I am running through LaGuardia to catch my early morning flight back to Los Angeles. Damn it, I knew something was going to happen, as soon as I left. I didn't expect Andy to be involved though. The way the Chief explained it me at 2:00 a.m. this morning has me extremely nervous:

" _Hello." I say highly annoyed that my phone is ringing in the middle of the night, I don't even care to read the display._

" _Captain?" Brenda's voice comes through the phone._

" _Mm, hmm." I say._

" _I'm so sorry, to disturb your week in New York with your daughter, but I think Andy needs you right now." She says._

" _What?" I sit straight up in the bed. "What happened?" I say panicking._

" _Calm down, he isn't injured or anything." She says. With that revelation I simmer down some, but my heart is still racing. "He witnessed a hit and run of a young girl and she died on the scene." She continues._

" _Oh God!" I say. "And we believe we know who did it, but we are having issues wrapping up the case, because the accused is the Police Commissioner's wife." Brenda says._

" _Oh!" I say still trying to grasp the horrible reality of the situation. Brenda interrupts my thoughts and says, "I just thought he could really use your help right now. I don't know the extent yew all's relationship, and it is none of my business, I just know he needs someone, and I think you are that someone."_

" _I'll be on the first flight I can find." I say swiftly. "And Chief, thank you for calling me." I add._

" _No, problem, Sharon, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." She says before she hangs up._

My heart sank at the realization of what Andy must be going through. I tried calling him, he didn't answer. I tried texting him, I got no reply. I worry so much about him. I hate to see this derail his sobriety. He has worked too hard, for it. Although, I understand the complexity of the situation. Watching a young person die at the hands of some idiot, is hard. As I sit here waiting for my flight to board, I try calling again, and it goes straight to voicemail. I put the phone in my lap. My nerves are getting the best of me. My phone rings and startles me:

"Hello."

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asks.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Why do you have to get back to L.A. so suddenly?" She asks.

"Umm, it's a work related issue." I lie.

"Mom, I know you are lying so, out with it." Emily says sweetly.

"I'm not lying completely." I confess.

"So, how about you not lie at all, and just tell me the whole truth." She says. _**That darn child of mine.**_

"Well, ok I was planning on telling you this week, while I was in town. I, umm, am dating one of my co-workers." I finally admit.

"Oh, finally! You are getting back out there!" Emily screams, I can almost feel her smile through the phone.

"Emily." I say exasperated with her overjoyed reaction.

"What mom? It is about time! So, tell me who is it? Is he hot?" She exclaims.

"Emily!" I assert.

"Mom!" She replies.

"It is a Lieutenant from Major Crimes and that is all that I am telling you." I say.

"Oh, I knew it! It is the hotheaded one isn't it?" She exclaims loudly, causing me to pull my phone away from my ear, quickly.

"How do you know about him?" I ask.

"Uncle Gavin, has a big mouth and a very observant eye!" She confesses.

"Damnit, Gavin!" I expel.

"Ha! I knew it! So…" She starts and I cut her off, "Don't you dare!" I know what the next line of questioning is going to be.

"Ok, fine mom, spoil all of my fun!" She says.

"So, why are you rushing back to him?" She asks with no hesitation.

"Something, happened at work, and it was bad and he needs someone right now." I confess.

"Oh, gosh. Is he okay?" She inquires.

"Physically yes, emotionally I'm not sure." I say.

"Well, mom I am sure you are just the person, he needs to see right now. So, be careful. I love you and call me when you make it safely back to Cali." She says.

"I will honey. I love you, too!" I say before I hang up.

I hear the desk attendant say "Boarding." I shoot Brenda a quick text: "I'm boarding now." I shut my phone off and walk onto the plane.

2 hours later…

Damn it, today out of all days, the plane has to malfunction and we have to make an emergency landing in Dallas, Texas. Now it will be another hour before we can load onto another plan and head to Las Vegas, since there are no flights heading Los Angeles from Dallas today.

I try to call and text Andy once more and I still get no response. The longer I go without talking to him, the more worried I get. I text Emily and Brenda and tell them of my delay. As the time passes all I can do is worry about how he is holding up. I don't understand why he just won't reply to my messages.

Brenda texts back and says: "Ok. He is here at work, keeping busy so I have eyes on him, until you arrive."

"Thank you, so much." I reply.

I feel a little better. I just really wish he would talk to me. I want to hear his voice. I need to hear it, to know how he truly is. I know Brenda can't tell how he is truly doing, because he guards himself so well.

As we board our next flight. I text Em and Brenda again. I turn my phone off. As I settle into my seat, I pull out my laptop and ask the stewardess how to purchase in flight Wi-Fi. She gives me the instructions. I go to a car rental website. I will be driving from Vegas to L.A. I have had enough of airports and airplanes for the day. We land and I swiftly locate my luggage and head to the rental kiosk and pick up the keys, to a Chevy Tahoe, not my usual choice, but today I just want to get to the man I love and the man who needs me badly, right now.

I load my stuff into the car and turn on the GPS. I text Emily to let her know my plan. She replies, "No, visits to Dad's." I honestly had forgotten he lived in Vegas, after our last knockdown, drag out argument, I blocked his number and tried my very hardest not to think of him again. I hadn't told the kids about the argument, because I try not to make them biased in regards to him. Although, he makes it very hard. "No, plans to." I reply back, before pulling out of the parking lot. "Good." She replies. I call Brenda and put her on speakerphone.

"Hello, Captain." Her Southern accent comes through the phone.

"How is he?" I ask passing all of the normal formalities.

"He is as good as to be expected, Sharon. Don't work yourself up. How was the flight?" She asks trying to deflect my attention.

"It was fine. Please, be honest with me. How is he really holding up?" I ask.

"Like I said, as good as can be expected. The good news is we should have this case wrapped up by the end of the day." Brenda says.

"OK, good, I should be there by then." I say.

"Are you catching another flight?" She inquires.

"No, I'm driving. The GPS says it should take me about 4 hours or so." I confess.

"Ok, be careful. Let me know, when you are close and I will tell you where he is." She says.

"Ok, I will and thank you again, Brenda." I say.

"Yew are welcome." She says before hanging up.

Driving along the highway, I change the radio station at least 50 times. I need something to keep my mind from overloading. I eventually give in and call Andy again, hoping he will answer. He still doesn't answer. _**Damn it Andy, just answer the phone one time.**_ My phone dings and it is a message from him: "The Chief, told me she told you what happened, please don't worry about me, I am ok. I will call you later, gorgeous." Damn it, now I know he isn't ok, the only time he sends a text instead of calling is to avoid me and what I may discover through his tone. I start nervously tapping my fingers on the wheel. My phone rings, and I answer quickly not reading the screen.

"Andy?" I say.

"Uhh, nope, try again, my friend." Andrea says.

"Oh, hi." I say.

"Oh, hi, that is all that I get?" She asks.

"Uhh, fine. Hello, Andrea, how are you today?" I sarcastically utter.

"That is a little better." She says before laughing.

"Seriously, what can I help you with?" I ask.

"Nothing, I was just calling to check on my friend, who is secretly dating this Lieutenant, who witnessed a tragic accident." She confesses.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah." She says. "So how are you?" She asks.

"Um, I'm not sure." I confess.

"You sound like you are on the verge of crying, sweetie." She states.

"Your assumption is right." I confess.

"Have you spoken to him?" She inquires.

"No, he won't answer my calls, but he texted right before you called." I stammer.

"Ok. What did he say?"

"He claims he is ok, but I know he isn't and I hate that I'm not there to comfort him." I finally confess and a tear runs down my cheek. I see the California state line sign as I look out the passenger window.

"Well you are on your way to him, so just relax." She says.

"Wait, how did you know that?" I ask.

"Emily called me." She confesses.

"Oh!" I express.

I smile and say, "My daughter is something else."

"She is just like her mother, she cares." Andrea says.

We continue our conversation for another hour. The closer I get to L.A. the faster my heart starts to race. I feel my mouth getting dry. My nerves are kicking in and I start overthinking. "Sharon, breathe." Andrea says. I try to even my breaths and it starts working instantly. "Just imagine we are at yoga. Find a central point and focus." She says. My focal point is Andy. Envisioning his warm and inviting smile, calms me. Thinking about his dark caramel eyes, that become chocolate when we make love, brings me peace. "All better now?" Andrea asks breaking my trance. "Yes, I think so." I say as I merge onto CA-210. "Good." She says.

"How much longer do you think you have?" She asks. "I just got off of I-15S." I inform her. "OK, so you have a little less than hour, if traffic is good to you." Andrea says.

"Yep."

"Call me or text me when you have made it to Los Angeles County." She says.

"Sure thing." I say.

"Sharon, eat or drink something, please." She says.

"How do you know I haven't?" I question.

"Because I know you and when you worry, you forget to do so." She declares.

"Oh alright." I say.

"Just stop and get a smoothie, that way you won't break your precious eating healthy routine." She teases.

"Don't judge my eating habits! Everyone can't lay into a steak like you can!" I tease. We both laugh. Being able to laugh helps to clear my mind even more.

We hang up and as I continue to drive, I spot a local smoothie place along the freeway. I stop to get a strawberry pineapple guava protein smoothie. As I get closer to the PAB I call Brenda.

"You are right on time. He is typing up his report." She says when she answers the phone.

"Ok, I should be there in the next 15 minutes." I say.

"Good." She says before hanging up.

The closer I get to the building I feel the rest of the tension leaving my body. Now that I know I will be able to see him for myself it ceases my worry. I pull into the garage and go straight to the Major Crimes section of the deck. I locate his car and it looks like Sanchez has already left for the day, so I pull into his spot. I hop out of the truck and I text Brenda that I am in the parking garage and she replies that he is on his way down. I lean against his car. As he approaches I see that his shoulders are slumped and he looks sad. He is not _ok_ , as he claimed he was.

"Andy." I say. He looks up and notices me. He walks swiftly to me. I walk towards him. Once we reach each other he hugs me tightly and picks me up. I can tell he really needed his _friend_ , Sharon. But he also needed his girlfriend. As he loosens his grip and puts me down, I ask, "How are you, really?" He doesn't say anything, but I can see the pain reflected in his eyes. He is hurting and hurting badly. "How many meetings have you been to?" I inquire. "4, in the last two days." He finally speaks and reveals. "Did they help?" I ask looking into his eyes. He shakes his head no. "Did you drink?" I ask almost afraid of his response. He shakes his head no again. _Whew!_ "Did you go to a bar?" I inquire. "Yes." He whispers.

"What stopped you from drinking?" I probe.

"You." He confesses. I look confused.

"How did I stop you?" I inquire. "You kept calling me last night. I wasn't asleep, I was at a crappy bar outside of town. When your name kept flashing across my screen, I knew I was making a mistake. So, I left, and went to another meeting." He confesses with tears escaping his eyes. "Oh, Andy. I'm so proud of you for realizing it was a mistake before it was too late." I say pulling him into firm hug. "Did that meeting help?" I whisper. "No." He confesses. "I needed you. I needed someone who understands how horrible I really feel. I need someone who wouldn't judge my tears." He says. "Andy, look at me." I say cupping his chin, "I will never judge you. I don't believe that bullshit of a man isn't supposed to cry. You are human, too. You witnessed something horrific. It is hard to process it. The things we see in our jobs is crazy and they will bring us to our breaking points, no doubt. But that is what makes our jobs so great, is that we have fellow officers who understand our plights." I say with tears stinging my eyes. "Gorgeous, you are more than my fellow officer, you are the love of my life." He admits. "An…"I'm cut off by his lips pressing against mine. The kiss is passionate but filled with so much desperation to feel something. He breaks the kiss, and steps back, I say, "It is ok, Andy. I understand and I am ok with it."

"No, Sharon, I will not use you like that." He utters as he backs further away, I grab his hand. I look into his eyes, "You aren't using me, Andy. I love you and I will do anything in my power for you." I confess as I walk up to him, as I thread our fingers together. "I know you do and would. But I can't let you do this." He says raising my hand to his lips. He presses feather light kisses to my hand. "Andy, I want to do this." I say. "But I don't want you to." He says pulling me into his arms, "All I want is a nice warm cup of coffee and to snuggle with my girl." I smile at him, and say, "I think I can manage that."

"Good, because I was starting to think I might need a new girlfriend, if you couldn't!" He teases.

I step back and slap his chest and say, "Good to see, you can still be a jerk." We both laugh. I grab his hand and walk to the truck.

"Wow are you over compensating for something, woman?" He teases.

"Is that your way of saying you want to drive?" I inquire.

"Possibly." He retorts.

 _God, I love this man!_

 _TBC…_

 _~~~~~~~ESRL~~~~~~~~_

 _Leave a girl some love! I love the little nuggets of appreciation. As always thank you for reading. There is one more chapter left!_


	8. Worth It!

OK, here we go guys, this is the last chapter.

Takes place during episode 7X17 "Fool's Gold"

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the Murder Room after the wrap up of the jewelry heist that was discovered accidently by Flynn, Provenza, his ex-wife Liz and the dog Frank, on a mission to recover the ring Liz sold for Frank's medical treatment. Everyone is finishing up there reports and Brenda and Sharon are talking.

"I can't believe I had to beg Pope to investigate this murder with yew." Brenda asserts as Sharon looks at her and smirks.

"It's hard being close to people you work with. It's always hard." Sharon states with Brenda attentively listening as a small smile creeps upon her face. She continues, "You gotta be patient with the people who drive you crazy. I find that good relationships sometimes depend on what you are willing to overlook." Sharon places a hand on Brenda's shoulder and smiles gently.

"Who would have thought we would have ended up friends after all of these years?" Brenda says laughing.

Sharon laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Captain, I can't help but wonder if you were talking about yew and I or yew and yew know who." Brenda says tossing a glance at Flynn, in his leather jacket that Sharon had got him. Sharon tries not to smile, but she does blush.

"Maybe, it fits both." She quietly confesses. Brenda smiles and places a comforting hand on Sharon's shoulder and says, "Indeed."

"For what it's worth, yew two did used to drive each crazy, but it looks like yew both have managed to look past it, and find happiness." Brenda asserts watching Sharon blush anymore as she is looking at Flynn out the corner of her glasses.

"I've never seen either one of yew smile as much, as I have when yew both are around each other." Brenda exclaims.

"That's a good thing right?" Sharon teases.

"Definitely!" Brenda exclaims as they both laugh.

"Yew both deserve it." Brenda says. Sharon smiles and nods her head. She stands there a few more minutes talking to Brenda and then says, "Excuse me, I have to go make a phone call."

"Ok, talk to you later, Sharon." Brenda says as Sharon walks away.

Sharon retreats to her office and calls her best friend. He answers on the first ring:

"Hello, Darling! To what do I owe this pleasure? Is Brenda still whining about the Johnson Rule?" He says.

"Nope. She is actually starting to simmer down about that, thankfully. Although, I do feel bad for her." She says as he lightly snickers.

"Well, she has learned a very expensive and valuable lesson." He replies.

"That is true, but I just hate this has to tarnish her reputation. It is already difficult enough for women in the LAPD, without this lingering over our heads." She utters sounding exasperated.

"I understand. But I doubt you called me to talk about Brenda or the Johnson Rule, so I ask again. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Gavin says.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Umm." She say but hesitates to finish the rest of her statement.

"Umm, is Sharon stalling? What is it Darling?" He asks getting excited because he thinks he knows what she is going to say.

"Umm, it's time." She admits quietly.

"Honey, I need you to sound a little more convincing." He rasps.

"OK. It's time!" She practically screams.

"That's my girl!" He exclaims. "Give me two hours." He says before hanging up.

Leaving Sharon sitting in her office thinking about the long overdue decision she just made. It was time to let go of the past. She needs to enjoy the present and the future with the man who loves beyond a shadow of a doubt. She had finally understood the true meaning of real love. It's a beautiful thing when it's shared between two. The most beautiful thing about it is that it's so much more than you. There is nothing in the world like being with your lover. Nothing in the world like seeing one another happy with the one you need the most. She never thought she would ever have her faith restored in love. Andy has come along and showed her that love was possible again and how great it is supposed to feel. He follows through on his words on a daily basis. Actions speak louder than words, and he understands that. He shows her how gorgeous he says she is, constantly.

Sharon releases a breath that she feels like she has been holding for an eternity and utters, "Finally!"

 _4 Hours Later…_

"Hi, gorgeous." He says walking up behind her in the kitchen with one arm hidden behind his back.

"Hi, handsome." She replies putting the lid back on the red beans and rice, and turning to face him.

"What's that?" She inquires pointing to his arm behind his back.

"Mm, you have to give me a kiss before I tell you." He says winking.

"I would give you one, even if you didn't have something I wanted to see." She rasps.

"Well get over here and get to kissing, gorgeous." He says before wrapping his free hand around her waist pulling her closer.

The kiss starts off gentle with them enjoying the feel of each other's soft lips. But he is hungry for more. His tongue seeks entrance in her mouth. She grants the permission and before long they are swallowing each other's moans. She backs away breathless and asks, "So, do I get my flowers now?"

He laughs and says, "Yes and something else." He pulls the lilac lilies from behind his back and a matching envelope from his pocket.

She takes the flowers and smells them and then says, "What is this?" "Open it and see, gorgeous." He asserts. She opens it and sees that it is tickets to Emily's newest ballet in two weeks. "Oh, Andy!" She exclaims, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him ardently. She forgets she has the flowers in her hand and drops them. She breaks the kiss and mouths, "Sorry." "It's ok, I understand your excitement!" He teases. He reaches for the vase she keeps above the fridge and hands it to her. "How did you know about the ballet?"

"One word, Andrea." He says as she fills the vase with water. She laughs. "Thank you so much! I was worried I wasn't going to be able to make it, so that's why I went to New York, to watch her rehearse. I figured seeing the rehearsal would be all the memories I would need in case I didn't make it back." She explains.

"I know, gorgeous. That is why it was so important to me to get you these tickets. You cut your time short with your daughter to rush back to me. I can never repay you for what you did, but I want to try." He says looking into her misting green eyes, which are devoid of her glasses.

"Honey, you don't have to repay me for anything. Your love is all the payment my heart will ever desire. I love you and that is what you do for the people you love. You are there no matter the time or hour." She says running her hand down his arm. He smiles and she pecks him on the cheek. "Say, you will join me?" She asks. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Maybe I can even show you where I grew up, in Brooklyn." He says pulling her into a hug. "I would love that." She says. "I'm dying to see your old stomping grounds!" She teases before kissing him passionately. He breaks the kiss and laughs, "You just want to see if there is some old girlfriend there!"

"Possibly!" She teases smiling at him as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Trust, none are as gorgeous as you are!" He confirms.

"Oh, I know!" She teases.

"There is that cocky, Sharon, again!" He rasps.

"Oh, shut up! You know you love it!" She says slapping him on the chest and returning to the stove.

"Among many other Sharons!" He says opening the fridge getting out the salad, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, I know!" She says.

They finish preparing dinner and enjoy the wonderful meal. Sharon tells him about the two days she watched Emily rehearse in New York. He regales her of the tales of his childhood in Brooklyn. She now understands his love for the Dodgers. It started when they were the Brooklyn Dodgers and transferred to LA.

"Coffee?" He asks, as he puts the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes, please." She says. "I will be right back."

"I'll be waiting." He winks and says. She says, "I have no doubt."

She goes to her briefcase and pulls out a manila envelope and hugs it close to her chest and takes a deep breath before returning to him in the kitchen.

"I have something for you." She says sitting at the bar.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is." He teases walking to the bar holding both of their coffees.

"Mmm, with a dash of cinnamon, just like I like." She says smiling as she allows the aroma to overcome her. "Yep, I know what my girl likes." He replies before kissing her softly.

"So, can I open my gift now?" He inquires.

"Go for it." She says.

He takes the envelope in his hands and pulls out:

DISSOLUTION OF MARRIAGE:

SHARON O'DWYER RAYDOR AND JACKSON SMITH RAYDOR

"Sharon!" He exclaims. She is smiling brightly as he reads the forms.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yes! If you flip the page you can see that I have already signed them. I just have to return them to Gavin and let him handle the rest." She explains. He grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"You did this for me?" He asks.

"I did this for us!" She says looking into his misted dark honey orbs.

He kisses her more passionately than ever before.

Now, they can start their forever together.

 _The End_

~~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you to all of the readers. Thank you for your kind words. It was a pleasure to write this piece. Thank you _LilaJ_ , for asking me to do so. I enjoyed myself immensely.

Leave some nuggets of love!


End file.
